phoenix wright: turnabout jakkid166 got arrested irl
by Kakkid
Summary: phoenix wright must go to the real world to defend the great jakkid166 for accused of MURDER!
1. inlestigation

turnabout jakkid got arrested irl

by AceJakkidFan

A/N hey dis is a fanfic version of my AAO case turnabout jakkid got arrested irl but with more language cause there arent any little children on dis site, unlike on AAO, ill link the game after the fic is end

one day phoenix wright and maya fey were planning to kill grossberg because there were no murders so they couldnt defend in court luckily though the phoen rang and phoenix answered it

"hello" said phoenix

"hello i am jakkid166" said the phone "im sure youv hear of me"

"yea"

"good i need you to defend me in court"

"o ok ill go down to detention center"

"ah im not there u see, u must come to my world"

"but how"

"WITH UR PHOOOOONE" shotued the phone and phoenix got sucked into the phone!

phoenix woke up in a real looking world

"where am i" said phoenix

"welcome to the real world phoenix" said jakkid who was in jail

"o ok, wait wheres the music"

"its not here, dis is the real world so theres no music"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted phoenix and he took out his phone

"detention center" played the phone and music played from it

"ok so im accuse of killing barrylawn"

"WHAT BARRYLAWNS DEAD?! NOOOOOOOOOOO did u do it" shouted phoenix

"no"

"ok"

phoenix went to the investigation place to look for evidence to get jakkid a not guilty

he found a broken pot in the oven

"hey u" said a voice and a GUY IN BLACK CAME IN FROM THE ROOF

"WHAAAAAT" shouted phoenix "howd i not see u"

"i was on the roof" said him and he pointed up and phoenix saw the roof was very very high

"i fell from there caus im sec-WAIT WHO ARE U" shouted agent taking out a gun

" im phoneix wright" sweating phoenix

"...WAIT WAT" shouted agent putting away the gun and takin out autograph paper "SIGN PLS PHOENIX WRIGHT IM UR BIG FAN"

"uhhhh ok" phoenix signed the paper

"thank, i am reel mann, the secret agent, i was investigation jakkid"

"wait for what"

"CAUS HE STOLE HIS STORYS FROM BARRYLAWN but shhhh dont tell anyone"

"WAT" shouted phoenix "do u have proof"

"no but teh prosection has herd my idea and im looking for evidence now"

"fuck" said phoenix but he decided to record the conversation as it might be important later which means it will be important later spoilers

TO BE CONTINUED IN REAL WORLD COURT


	2. the trial begins

turnabout jakkid got arrested irl

chapter 2

the trial begins

apparently even in the real world gallery people are loud so the judge hit his gavel and they shut up

"court is in session for the trial of jakkid166" said the real world judge "uh hey wheres that music coming from" he said as well cause phoenix hired an orcestra to play music for the trial, they were playin court begins 2001 right now

"keep up the good work guys" said phoenix to the music people

"uhhhhhhhhh fine ill allow it" said judge "are the boat of you ready"

"i am ready ur honor" said phoenix

"unlike the defense, the prosecution is ready" said the bald man

"uhm i think you misheard me" said phoenix

"what" said baldman

"i said im ready" said phoenix "meaning im ready" said phoenix "meaning im prepared" said phoenix "meaning i will be able to face the challenges that wait in dis trial" said phoenix

"uhhhhm i think hes ready prosecutor" said judge

"well he is not" said the prosecutor "for today in this courtroom, i, miles von godovinquill, shall prove without doubt that jakkid166 murdered barrylawn!"

everyone gasped so hard the music stopped

"i still dont think u know what ready means" said phoenix

"i still dont think anyone cares" said godovinquill

"well then make ur opening statement mr godovinquill"

"jakkid166 ace author murdered barrylawn ace authorney yesterday" said godovinquill as the guys started playin the basics of the case "he hit him in the head with a flower pot the autopsy guys said so so it must be true" he presented the autopsy report "ALSO we found jakkids fingerprints on the broken pot"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "of course it does you fuckhead, its HIS pot, he would pick it up!"

but godovinquill laughed at him and pointed "DO YOU HAVE EVIDENNNNNNNNNNNNNNCE?"

"uhhhhh no" said phoenix

"then go back to whatever crazy anime world you came from because her evidence is everything" said miles "now the defendant also had a strong motive to kill mr lawn, he stole his fics so barrylawn confronted him so he kill him cause of dat, i call my witness to testify about this stealing"

so godovinquill called in his witne

"HOLD IT"

ok never mind

JAKKID RAN TO THE WITNESS STAND

"I OBJEEEEEECT" he shouted

"jakkid sit down" said phoenix

"no, unless i can sit down here" said jakkid "can i sit down here?"

"bailiff get him a chair" said judge

"thank u"

 _ **WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

 _barrylawn_

"barrylawn and me have been writing stuff togeter for years"

"yea we helped with stuff but i didnt steal shit!"

"i couldnt have killed him in a fite!"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "is dat cause ur friends"

"no i mean yes but also no cause thats not the reason i was thinkin of but thats another reason so thanks ill add it to my testimony"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix "u still havent told us what the other reason was"

"o that is true" said jakkid "i actually couldnt have done it cause the murder weapon was a hundred miles in the sky"

so he took out some paper and drew a diagram of the house and he showed it and the flower pot was 100 FEET ABOVE THE GROUND

"ID NEED A STEPLADDER TO REACH IT" shouted jakkid

"OBJECTION" shouted godovinquill "first its a LADDER, second why would it be up there"

"cause what else wud i do wit that high ceiling" said jakkid

"he has point, that seeling was so high i cud barely see it!" shouted phoenix

"well he could still climb up and get it anyway, and he must have since hes the only suspect"

"wait what why" said phoenix and godovinquill took out a document

"as u can see from dis, all doors and windows on first floor were locked at time of murder, wich means noone could have done it exept jakkid and santa!"

"DAMMIT" shouted phoenix

"well no need for manns testimony any more since he didnt witness the murder"

"wait what" said phoenix "HE LIE, LISTEN TO THIS RECORDING"

" dats why i was sent here on a secret mission when i discovered the body" said the phone

"he was on a secret missin at the time, he cud have seen it" said phoenix

"well lets get him in here to ask him" said godovinquill

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. reel mann testifies

turnabout jakkids under arrest its the end of the internet!

REEL MANN

"hey why am i here" said reel mann coming in

"mr mann mr wright thinks u saw the crime"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW" shouted mann "JUST WHAT ID EXPECT FROM THE ACE ATTORNEY"

"wait so u DID see it"

"yaaaaah" said mann "so lissen up wright, this is why im worthy of bein ur ace fan!"

 _ **WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

 _the great fans account_

"i was on my sekret misson to investigate kakkid"

"so i looked in the window and saw jakkid and barrylawn fiting"

"it must have been about the stealing!"

"jakkid reached for the pot and hit him dead

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "try again blind boi, the flower pot was out of th defendeants reach, he couldnt have just picked it up!"

"HOW FAR"

"100 FEET"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT seriously why is that kitchen so tall"

"when ur rich like me u must show off ur richness with towers in ur home" said jakkid "i know cause someone said it on twitter"

"well the defendant could have got pot down before to kill him" said godovinquill

"WHERES YOUR PROOF" shouted phoenix

"i dont need any, your the one saying it was there during the murder

"oh fuck sacks, cant we replace you for gaspen payne"

"so uh yea ill just go onto the best part" said mann

 _ **WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

 _arrest_

"after jakkid mowed the lawn i went to arrest him"

"i ran into home firin my gun tell him to get on da ground"

"it was an amazing battle, but i defeated him in the end wish you couldve seen me mr wright"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "this testimony is BS it did not happen!"

"what hey im tellin truth" said mann

"no, because the door was LOCKED"

"it WAT"

"OBJECTION" shouted godovinquill "hes a secret agent, he cud have climbed in through window on the second floor or something after trying the door, we know cuase his prints are on the handle"

"but hes already lied about seeing jakkid hit barrylawn though" said phoenix "witness ur hiding something, i bet u killed him!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FUCK YOU PHOENIX WRIGHT ILL KILL YOU IRL"

"O SHIT" shouted phoenix cause this IS IRL so itll happen! "(gess hes not a fan any more)"

"so u think i kill the guy huh" said mann "causea two contradictions? well heres my explanation"

 _ **WITNESS TESTIMONY**_

 _wrong_

"yeah i climbed in through a window to get in - not on the first floor cause it was LOCKED"

"also you said jakkid couldnt reach the flower pot? well NEITHER COULD I"

"theres no way i could have gotten to the flower pot to kill him!"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix and he presented the diagram by jakkid166 "so u cudnt have climbed up tot he pot"

"jakkid couldnt so neither coud i"

"well i think u cud... CAUSE U WERENT INSIDE!"

"wait WHAT" shouted mann

"what does that matter" said godovinquill

"jakkid couldnt have climbed up to the pot yes because he was in kitchen, but mann could have because he was outside SO HE COULD CLIMB THE ROOF!"

"WHAT" shouted mann

"but why did he kil barrylawn" shouted godovinquill

"well look at where the flower pot is TAKE THAT" shouted phoenix pointing at the window it was next to "when mann came into the house, he had to push the window open, and that pushed the flower pot..." and phoenix drew the flower pot falling on barrylawns head

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" shouted godovinquill

"BUT" shouted mann "yOU HAVE NO PROOF"

"you would have left fingerprints, we know because YOU LEFT THEM ON THE DOOR HANDLE, SO YOU HAD NO GLOVES"

"ur honor, test the window for prints, if they are there, IT PROVES REEL MANN IS THE KILLER"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed reel "I KILL U NOW" and he grab his gun and shoot it at nick but there were no bullets oops

"ok so we got results back" said judge "sorry m8 ur the killer"

"NO! IT WAS ACCIDENT CAUSED BY LEGAL INVESTIGATION" said mann

"o yea, u havent shown proof yet" said phoenix

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed reel mann getting arrested for framing jakkid of two crimes

"in my years as a real world judge i never thought id witness a turnabout like in the jakkid fics" said judge "jakkid wrote u well mr wright"

"oh um thanks" said phoenix

but godovinquill was angry "YOU...!" he shouted "YOU GOT LUCKY, YU HEAR?"

"heh heh heh, hows it feel losing a trial to a video game character von godovinquill" said phoenix

"FUCK YOUUUUUUU" shouted godovinquill "I WOULD SHOOT U IF IT WAS LEGAL"

"ok then" said judge "i declare jakkid NOT GUILTY"

after the trial

"thank u mr wright" said jakkid

"it was no problem" said phoenix "u ARE gonna pay me right?"

"yea sure here" said jakkid giving phoenix four gems

"wow well never have to pay the rent again" said maya who was still there

"its the least i could give u" said jakkid

"alright jakkid were gonna go home now bye" said phoenix going through his phone to phoenix world

AT THE OFFICE

"what u wanna do now maya"

"lets go get burgers" she said and she grabbed the gems and ran out the door

"OBJECTION"

the end

aao case: aceattorney,sparklin,org/player,php?trial_id=91654


End file.
